Shadows
by LadyValkryieRavenWolf
Summary: Jax tries to help a young woman on the run from something or someone.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy the one and only Kurt Sutter does. I do how ever own the storyline and the others who will be popping up here and there. Hope you enjoy my new story.

Something I like to do when I start a new story is to introduce the characters who will be joining those you already know.

Kaylon Rivers is a 17 year old high school senior from Pittsburgh, PA. She's 5'8 with raven black hair with blue streaks throughout and she is an only child. Kaylon is an avid motorcycle rider and she lives with her mother and her new husband. Her father passed away when she was only 10 years old from Lung Cancer. She does not have a lot of friends because they are somewhat scared of her

Cassidy Mathews is 17 years old and hails from McKeesport, PA she is also a high school senior and is Kaylon's best friend. They have known each other since preschool. She is the youngest of two girls. Her older sister Regan is off at school in Florida. The two girls are inseparable

Shelby Rivers Willis is 41 years old and also from Pittsburgh she is Kaylon's mother, she lost her husband and best friend 7 years ago. She met her current husband Steven on an online dating site a little over a year ago and they were married 6 months later. She is a hair stylist down at the local beauty parlor

Steven Willis 47 years old from Sarasota, Florida he is a construction worker and he met Shelby on not much else is really known about him except he has a temper and he's hiding a dark secret and no matter how hard he has tried he does not get along with his new step daughter Kaylon.


	2. Chapter 2

Our story starts out on a lovely June afternoon in Pittsburgh, PA…

3 Months Ago…

Kaylon Rivers and her best friend Cassidy Mathews are in her garage working on her late father's motorcycle a 2004 Harley Davidson Breakout. When her step father Steven pulls up in his work truck

Cassidy: so I talked to my mom and she's cool with me going camping with you this weekend as long as there is no boys going

Kaylon: that's great and I don't even have a boyfriend so the answer to that is no boys will be there

Cassidy: I thought Josh was into you

Kaylon: he's scared of Steven he thinks he's creepy and I don't blame him besides he's not my type I like the bad boys you know that

Both girls start laughing when Steven gets out of his truck and he walks over to them

Steven: What the hell have I told you about this piece of shit on my property?

Kaylon: have some respect this was my dad's bike

Steven: I told you I don't want it in my garage get rid of it or I will

He walks past her and into the house slamming the door behind him making Cassidy jump a little

Kaylon: I am so sorry you had to see that

Cassidy: I thought it got better has he stopped hitting you when he gets angry?

Kaylon: yes thank god the last time he did I told him I was calling the police he didn't like that to much. I tried telling my mom but she either doesn't want to listen or she doesn't want to believe he hits me when he gets angry

Cassidy: I am so sorry you could always stay at my house my mom and dad love you

Kaylon: I may take you up on that

Shelby pulls into the driveway and she gets out of her Ford Fiesta

Shelby: hey girls

Kaylon: hi mom how was work?\

Shelby: busy did you girls finish your homework?

Kaylon: all done he yelled about dad's bike again

Shelby: I am sorry honey I'll talk to him, Cassidy are you staying for dinner?

Cassidy: sure my mom's working late so it should not be a problem

Shelby: alright dinner should be ready in about an hour

Cassidy: thank you Mrs. Willis

Shelby: your very welcome

She goes inside while the girls continue to work on the motorcycle

Several Hours Later…

The girls have fallen asleep in the living room while watching a movie on Netflix when someone puts their hand over Cassidy's mouth and silently drags her into the bathroom. He proceeds to violently rape and then strangle her. Kaylon hears a muffled scream and she gets off the couch to investigate the noise

Kaylon: Mom… Cassidy… where you go?

She tip toes into the hallway and stops dead in her tracks when she catches a glimpse of blood underneath the door of the bathroom, she back tracks to the living room grabs her boots and makes a break for the garage and her motorcycle

Steven: Kaylon I know you heard her where are you? I can't let you leave not after what you've just seen

Kaylon quietly moves her bike out onto the street from the garage. Her father is now frantically searching the house for her when he hears police sirens in the distance. He drops everything and disappears into the shadows and sends Kaylon running to stay alive

Later That Night…

The Detective Squad of the Pittsburgh Police Department have taped off the Willis Home on Bunker St. It's now the scene of a double homicide

Detective Barnes: What in the hell happened here?

The scene before him is horrifying, in the master bedroom a woman is lying in bed covers strewn everywhere and there is blood splatter all over the wall next to the bed. She appears to have been stabbed 3 times in the chest. The young girl in the bathroom has been violently assaulted and strangled and was left draped over the bathtub

Officer: someone heard screams and dialed 911

Detective Barnes: is this young lady her daughter?

Officer: I don't think so not according to the pictures in the living room

Detective Hanson: alright I want these two pictures circulated around the area to see if anyone can identify them

Mrs. Mathews comes running into the house looking for her daughter Cassidy

Mrs. Mathews: Cassidy honey where are you?

Officer: ma'm you can't be in here it's a crime scene

Mrs. Mathews: OH MY GOD CASSIDY, NO!

She drops to her knees and begins balling her eyes out

Detective Barnes: ma'm you should not see any of this please come outside with me

He helps her up and they go back outside where he is hoping to get some answers

Outside the House…

Mrs. Mathews: what happened to my daughter?

Detective Barnes: we are trying to figure that out what can you tell me about the family that lives here?

Mrs. Mathews: Shelby and her daughter Kaylon along with Shelby's new husband live here. Cassidy is Kaylon's best friend. She stayed for dinner because I had to work late. Shelby works down at the local beauty salon and her husband Steven Willis works in construction. Is Kaylon alright? Was she here when this happened?

Detective Barnes: we don't know the caller didn't leave a name when they called 911

Mrs. Mathews: please find out what happened to my daughter

Detective Barnes: we are going to do everything in our power to find out what happened here tonight. I am very sorry for your loss

Mrs. Mathews: just find the son of a bitch who did this

Over the next two months the police have come up with dead ends. There is a BOLO out for both Steven Willis and his step daughter Kaylon Rivers. The trail has suddenly gone cold


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Please See Beginning of Story thanks

Kaylon Rivers has been moving from city to city for the past 3 months trying to escape the horror she witnessed as well as trying to stay alive. Her best friend and possibly her mom being murdered by her step father. She's scared and alone, she is about to find sanctuary in an unlikely place when she crosses paths with Jackson Teller and the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club.

Present Day Charming, CA…

Kaylon's bike has been giving her problems the past couple of days after she accidentally dumped her bike

Highway 79...

Kaylon: god dam it don't you dare do this to me I can't stop I've got to keep on moving

Her bike sputters and dies on the side of the highway, she puts the kickstand down and she drops to her knees feeling utterly hopeless. She isn't sure how long she's been sitting there when a truck pulls up and a bald stocky man gets out and walks up to her from behind

Wayne: miss are you alright?

Kaylon: whoa you just scared me my bike just died on the side of the road

Wayne: alright if you want to come with me I can call a tow truck from my office

Kaylon: how do I know you not gonna take me out in the middle of the desert and kill me?

He removes his shield from his pocket and shows it to her, making her a little nervous

Wayne: oh sweetheart you have nothing to worry about I am Chief Wayne Unser of the Charming Police Department

Kaylon: alright I guess that would be ok

She grabs her backpack and helmet off the back of her bike and she follows him to his truck where they get in and head to the Police Station in Charming

In the Truck…

Wayne: what's your name darling?

Kaylon: Kaylon

Wayne: interesting name so what brings you to Charming?

Kaylon: I was just passing through

Wayne: I see

20 Minutes Later…

They arrive at the police station, there are several motorcycles sitting out front with some scary looking dudes hanging about. She notice the cuts' they are all wearing

Kaylon: What's the Sons of Anarchy?

Wayne: they are apart of the local motorcycle club I would steer clear of them if possible

Kaylon: I see

A very handsome and sexy young man with shoulder length dirty blond hair and goatee and beard walks right into her because he's not paying attention and is staring at some chick walking down the sidewalk on the opposite end of the street

Jax: excuse me darlin'

Kaylon: hey asshole watch where your going

Jax: so sorry

He walks over to his motorcycle and mounts it

Juice: now that's a fine piece of ass right there

Kaylon walks over to him and slaps him across the face

Kaylon: can we go call that tow now this town if full of pigs no offense Chief

Wayne: none take

Juice: assault she just assaulted me I want to press charges

Jax: you deserved it so just shut up

Wayne: actually that's the man you want to talk to since his family owns the only bike shop in town

Kaylon: great my day just got worse

Jax: what seems to be the problem and where is it?

Kaylon: I don't know and it's off on highway 79

Jax: Unser we can take it from here

Wayne: honey you ok with that?

Kaylon: yeah thank you Chief

Wayne: you take care

He goes inside the station leaving her outside with the MC

Jax: so darlin' would you like to go with me to the shop so we can go get your bike?

Kaylon: my mom told me never to talk to strangers

Jax: I'm Jackson "Jax" Teller

Kaylon: Kaylon Rivers

Jax: see no longer strangers

Kaylon: I guess

She puts on her helmet and climbs on the back of his bike and they head over to the shop

Teller-Marrow Motorcycle Repair Shop…

Gemma Teller Marrow is in the office working on paperwork, Happy and Chibs are in the shop working on their bikes when Juice, Jax and another guy roll into the parking lot

Happy: Gemma your boy's bringing home strays again

Gemma: what are you talking about?

She looks outside the office door to see a young lady get off the back of her son's motorcycle. Chibs walks over to them

Chibs: who might you be young lady?

Kaylon: my motorcycle broke down on the highway just looking for some help is all

She goes to take a few steps away from the group gathering around her and her legs give way. Jax with his quick reflexes is able to catch her before she hit's the ground

Jax: whoa darlin'

Kaylon: ah please don't touch me

Gemma: honey are you alright?

Kaylon: I dumped my bike a few days ago so I am a little banged up

Gemma: you look so familiar do I know you honey?

Kaylon: I don't think so

Gemma: what's your name?

Kaylon: Kaylon Rivers ma'm

Gemma: I knew a Bob Rivers any relation?

Kaylon: I am his daughter he passed away when I was 7

Gemma: I am so sorry he was a really good man, come inside you look like you could use some rest. Jax can go get your bike and bring it back here to be looked at

Kaylon: thank you for your hospitality

Gemma: it's not a problem

Jax: be right back with you ride

He goes to retrieve her bike while Gemma takes her into the club house and into one of the apartments out back

Apartment…

Gemma: please make yourself comfortable I'll get you something to eat

Kaylon: thank you

She takes off her shoes and before she knows it is sound asleep on the bed

A Few Hours Later…

Kaylon is awoken by a strange man in the apartment

Alexander "Tig" Trager: baby you were supposed to wait for me now I am just gonna have to punish you

He grabs her shoulder and she jumps several feet away from him

Kaylon: who are you and what are you doing in my room?

Tig: sorry miss there's been some kind misunderstanding

He goes to try and calm her down and she screams at the top of her lungs, Gemma and Jax who has returned from getting her ride come running into the room

Jax: what the hell Tig?

Kaylon: he sent you didn't he?

Tig: whoa who are you talking about?

Jax walks over to her and she puts her arms around him and begins crying hysterically

Gemma: honey no ones gonna hurt you here we promise

Jax: it's ok I've got this

Tig: once again I am so sorry miss

Gemma: come with me and let's give them some privacy

Tig: absolutely

They leave the apartment leaving Jax trying to comfort Kaylon

Jax: who or what are you running from?

Kaylon: I don't know… what your talking about

Jax: don't lie to me who are you running from?

Kaylon: around 3 months ago my step father murdered my best friend Cassidy. I think my mom's dead too he came after me and I ran I've been moving from city to city trying to stay alive

Jax: oh darlin' I am so sorry your safe here

He holds her even tighter while she continues to cry in his arms

Meanwhile Over At Charming P.D…

Chief Unser is about to get some disturbing news

Wayne: Deputy Wilson what can I do for you?

Deputy Wilson: you have a fax sir

He hands him the piece of paper and Wayne drops it on his desk

Wayne: can you find out everything you can about this young lady please

Deputy Wilson: she's wanted for a double homicide out of Pittsburgh god she looks like a child

Wayne: just do you job please

Deputy Wilson: yes sir

He goes to do some research for his boss while Unser goes Teller-Marrow to investigate some on his own

Teller-Marrow Motorcycle Repair Shop…

Happy is checking over Kaylon's bike when Unser pulls into the parking lot

Happy: Chief what can we do for you today?

Wayne: the young girl who owns that bike is she around?

Happy: haven't seen her is there a problem?

Wayne: just need to talk to her about something is all, I'll check back

Happy: you got it I'll let her know if I see her

Wayne: thanks

He walks over to his truck and gets in and goes back to the station. Happy after looking around cautiously he heads inside to the apartments out back

In the Desert of Nevada….

Steven Willis is about to strike again he is finishing up with a prostitute he picked up on the Las Vegas Strip

Hooker: hey man you owe me $150 for the night I expect my money

Steven grabs her by the throat and slams her against the wall

Steven: I am not paying you anything, you were not that good

Hooker: you won't get away with it I'll go to the cops

Steven: and say what you just fucked some random guy for money, you'll be arrested and you still won't get any money

He let's her go and turns away. She attacks him throwing punches and kicking him. He backhands her knocking her into the wall hard. Cracking her skull killing her instantly dark blood begins spilling out of her head and into her dark hair. Steven puts a do not disturb sign on the door knob before closing it and walking off into the shadows once more


	4. Chapter 4

So I've been away for a while I am sorry about that life got in the way, I got married this past spring. I also want to say I am sorry if you don't like how I write its how I do things. Everyone is different in their writing styles. Once again I do not Own Sons of Anarchy, I own the characters and the story line.

In Charming, CA... At the Clubhouse of The Sons of Anarchy...

It's been several days since Kaylon Rivers has walked into Jax Teller's life and turned it upside down. He has not left her side and its getting on everyone's nerves

Chibbs: What the hell is going on with that boy, his pants are talking again

Jemma: that's enough crap from you its not like that

Tig: has he found out what or she's running from?

Just as he asks the question breaking news comes on the TV and Kaylon's picture is plastered all over

Newscaster: its been 3 months since the double homicide in Pittsburgh, Shelby Rivers 41 and Cassidy Mathews 17 were found dead in the Rivers home on June 16th at around 2:43 am. The Pittsburgh police are currently looking for Shelby's daughter 17 year old Kaylon and 47 year old Steven Willis in connection with this crime. If you have any information on the whereabouts of these individuals please contact the number on you screen or by calling your local police department. Willis is considered armed and dangerous please take caution if you see this man

Just as the news cast finishes Kaylon walks into the room and is standing there in complete horror

Kaylon: oh god I got to go

She turns and head back to the room to grab her belongings

Jemma: Kaylon wait please

She goes after her

Spare Room...

Jax wakes up to Kaylon frantically gathering her things and Jemma walks in

Jax: hey what's going on?

Jemma: honey you don't have to run anymore your safe here

He gets up off the bed and tries to stop her but she pushes him away

Jax: would one of you please tell me what is going on here?

Kaylon: the police are looking for me I have to go

Jemma: please stop and tell us what is going on, we can help you

Kaylon: 3 months ago my step dad killed my best friend and my mom

Jemma: I'll leave you alone for now

She goes out the door leaving Jax and Kaylon alone. He starts kissing her they both start taking each others clothes off and one thing leads to another

Several Hours Later...

Chief Uncer walks into the garage looking for Kaylon

Inside the Garage...

Chief Uncer: Happy where is the Ms. Rivers?

Happy: I have no idea

Jemma comes walking out with Tig and Chibbs

Chibbs: what can we do for you?

Chief Uncer: I am looking for the young girl that bike belongs to

Jax and Kaylon walk into the garage

Kaylon: Chief how can I help you?

Chief Uncer: honey I just want to know what happened in Pittsburgh and we can go from there

Kaylon: where can we talk

Jemma: how about the office

Jax: that's fine

Jemma, Kaylon, Chief Uncer and Jax head over to the office to talk

Inside...

Chief Uncer: start from the beginning if you would

Kaylon: my mom remarried about 9 moths ago to a man she met on a dating site, I was not thrilled because I missed my dad so much. I promised my mom I would give him a chance. Everything was going good until my step dad Steven lost his temper and hit me. I tried telling my mom but she wouldn't listen, she always told me I was imagining things. He was smart though he didn't leave any bruises

She continues telling her story Uncer. Meanwhile the detectives in Pittsburgh have gotten a lead but loose it soon after

Pittsburgh Police Department...

It's Thursday afternoon

Detective Hanson: hey we finally got something an off duty police officer thinks he saw Willis in Carson City and he was with a woman

Detective Barnes: and he didn't call it in to report it

Detective Hanson: they didn't get the bulletin until a few days later

Detective Barnes: god dammit he could be anywhere by now

Once again in Charming, CA...

Kaylon has finished telling her side of the story to the police chief

Jax: so what happens now?

Uncer: I am going to confirm this with the right people and we will go from there

Kaylon: I can't sit here, he's out there somewhere lurking in the shadows

Uncer: hang in there it will be over before you know it

She gets up from the chair and goes back to the room she's staying in

Jax: do you believe her story?

Uncer: yes I do lets just hope we catch the bastard before he finds her

Jemma: we'll keep her safe

There's a knock at the door

Jax: what is it?

Chibbs walks in

Chibbs: we've got some business to take care of

Jax: yes we do, chief please show yourself out

Uncer: I'll keep you updated as soon as I know anything

Jemma: thanks

He leaves the office and they go about their business

It's around 3 am on Friday when Kaylon is awoken by a loud noise, she goes to investigate and is completely blown away by what she sees

In the Clubhouse...

Chibbs, Tig and Juice have a cache of weapons open on the pool table and they are taking inventory of what is inside. A few other members are drinking and smoking and participating in some disturbing sexual acts

Kaylon: oh my god

She backs out of the door way and goes to find Jax

Jax's Room...

Loud noises can be heard from inside the room

Jax along with some random girls are hot and heavy, he's grabbing her head and hair as she is going down on him. He's moaning and screaming

Jax: yeah baby that feels amazing I can't contain myself I am gonna blow don't stop oh fuck

He unloads in her mouth and then he drags her up and kisses her hard, Kaylon pushes the door open a crack

Kaylon: excuse me Jax, oh god

As she is retreating she accidently drops her necklace in the doorway. She goes back to the room she is staying in and grabs her things. Looking to see if the coast is clear she makes a run for the garage and her motorcylce

In the Garage...

One of the workers is just pulling in as she goes over to her bike

Kaylon: where the hell are my keys?

She frantically looks around for them and can't find them anywhere

Worker: miss your bike is not ready yet can I give you a ride somewhere?

Kaylon: the bus station would be great

Worker: sure hop on

She goes over to his bike and gets on and they head out

Saturday Morning...

Jemma has arrived at the garage, it's awfully quite. Juice is working on something in one of the bays

Juice: morning Jemma

Jemma: where is everyone?

Juice: it was a wild night everyone is probably still sleeping

She goes into the clubhouse, Jax is just getting out of bed

In Jax's Room...

Jax: get off me

Girl: that was fun last night want to do it again

Jax: I don't think so I want you gone by this afternoon

Girl: your an asshole

Jax: I aim to please

He gets up and gets dressed as he goes to leave the room he spots something on the floor in the door way. Jemma walks down the hallway just as he bends down to pick it up

Jemma: isn't that Kaylon's?

Jax: fuck no

He tears off past her to Kaylon's room, when he gets there the room is empty

Jemma: what's going on?

Jax: she's gone

Chibbs: good she had no business being here

Jax hauls off and slams his fist into Chibbs jaw knocking him backwards

Jax: we need to go find her

Tig: its not our place we have other things to be worrying about

Jax walks out into the garage while the others go about the club's business for the day. Just outside Charming Kaylon is boarding a bus to Wyoming and once again is on the run to stay alive


	5. Chapter 5

Once again I do not own Sons of Anarchy I own the story line and the original characters.

Pittsburgh, PA 2 Months Later... Thursday November 13, 2009...

Detectives Barnes and Hanson are about to get a lead on the whereabouts of Kaylon Rivers, Barnes walks into the office with lunch while Hanson is on the phone

Hanson: where did you see Ms. Rivers?

Caller: a little diner outside Cheyenne, Wyoming

Hanson: when was this?

Caller: yesturday evening she was working in the kitchen

Hanson: thank u for your time have a nice day

They hang up

Barnes: what do we have?

Hanson: we have hit on where Kaylon Rivers is hiding she's been spotted outside a diner in Cheyenne, Wyoming

Captain Ryan walks out of his office and right into Detective Hanson who ends ups spilling his lunch all over the front of himself

Ryan: sorry man, what do we have on the Rivers murders? You gotta give me something or you have to move on to another case

Hanson: we just got a lead on where her daughter may be hiding we were going to follow up on that

Ryan: I can only spare one of you the other needs to get working on the other cases you have they are starting to pile up

Hanson: I will go have and let you know what I find out

He goes to clean himself up and make arrangements for a flight out to Wyoming. While Barnes goes to work on the other cases they have

Since Kaylon left California she changed her name to Emma so no one would recognize her. She has been working at a little diner outside Cheyenne, Wyoming to get by she has made friends with a women who also works at the diner Resse Falcon

It's Saturday November 15, 2009 at Penny's Diner...

Emma: looks like another busy afternoon

Resse: it makes the day go by faster, oh look your admirer is back

Luke walks into the diner and sits down between two customers

Emma: can't talk right now

Henry: I'll take a cheeseburger with fries

Resse: sure coming right up hon

She puts in his order to the kitchen

Henry: Emma I was wondering what time you get off tonight?

Emma: around 8 but before you ask I can't hang out busy tonight sorry

Henry: its aright I'll try another time

Resse and Emma continue to serve the busy lunch crowd

Back in Charming, CA...

Jax Teller and the Sons of Anarchy are busy with their business both legal and illegal. But he isn't quite himself and everyone is starting to notice

Club House...

Tig: hey man snap out of it

Jax: huh

Chibbs: man she's gone you need to move on

Happy: no leads on her step dad he's in the wind

Jemma: just remember that wherever she is she can take care of herself

Jax: she left her dad's ride behind

Jemma: when we find her and if she wants it back we can send it to her

Chibbs: we need to get back to business we're supposed to meet up with club up north in 3 hours we should get going if were going to make it

Jax: your right back to business

They hit the road for their meeting


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry the last chapter was so short this one will be longer. Disclaimer see Chapter 1

Horse Creek, Wyoming... Saturday Evening...

Steven Willis is being pulled over for a tail light that is out. Things are about to get ugly

A police car carrying two officers pull over a 2014 Chevy Cruize a male is behind the wheel

Officer#1: sir please turn off your engine and we need license and registration

Willis: what's the problem officer?

Officer#2: sir you have a tail light out on your passenger side

Willis reaches for his documents but grabs a gun hidden beside the seat instead. The first officer notices something off and reacts as he needs to

Officer#1: show me me your hands now

Willis is able to get one shot off before he is pulled from the vehicle and taken to the ground

Officer#2: stop resisting you are under arrest

Both of the Officers are able to get Willis under control and handcuffed. They put him in the back of the police car and they head back to the police station

Horse Creek P.D...

Desk Sargent: what do we have here?

Officer: illegal posession of a firearm, resisting arrest and assualt on a police officer

Desk Sargent: put him in a cell and we'll process him

The 2 officers shove Wills in a holding cell and they slam the door closed making sure it's locked

Officer#2: dinner time

He goes to walk back into the lobby and just happens to notice a wanted poster of Willis on the bulletin board

Officer#1: hey man what's the hold up

Officer#2: uh isn't that the guy we just brought in?

Desk Sargent: what seems to be the problem guys?

Officer#1: we just found Steven Willis

Desk Sargent: I'll call the right people to get things rolling good job officers

They head out to find dinner and the Desk Sargent go about making the proper phone calls

Over the Next Few Days...

Steven Willis is taken back to Pittsburgh where he is charged with 2 counts of First Degree Murder

Penny's Diner in Cheyenne, Wyoming...

Reese and Emma are out back taking a break when Detective Hanson walks up to them

Resse: can I help you sir?

Detective Hanson shows them his shield and Emma tries to run

Hanson: Kaylon please you don't have to run I just got word your step dad has been taken in to custody and he's being charged with First Degree Murder

She drops to her knees and begins crying. Reese goes over to her and kneels down beside her and embraces her

Resse: your safe now let it out

Kaylon: you knew?

Reese: i had a feeling something was up when you came into the diner 6 months ago

Kaylon: what happens now?

Hanson: there will be a trial you will probably have to testify if found guilty he will serve time

Kaylon: thank you for everything Reese

Reese: your welcome hun I hope you come back when this is all over

Kaylon: I will I don't know when but I will

She gets up and give Reese a hug before going off with Detective Hanson back to Pittsburgh

Over the next couple of months the murder trial of Steven Willis has began. He was convicted of the double homicide and was given the death penalty by lethal injection. He is now serving his sentence in a maximum security prison in upstate PA until his execution date. Over the next several years he tries to appeal his conviction and with no avail

5 years Later...

Steven Willis was executed by lethal injection on June 30, 2014. Kaylon Rivers got married in 2012 to Logan McAlaster a first grade teacher they live with their 2 year old son Wyatt, Kaylon joined the police department after graduating from High School where she was at the top of her class at the academy. Jax Teller and the Sons of Anarchy managed to get Kaylon's motorcycle back to her. They have been keeping an eye on her and her family making sure they remain out of harms way.

This story had come to an end. Thank you for all those who followed, like and review my story. More to come from me in the future


End file.
